


take aim and reload;

by blendingsoul



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post 2x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blendingsoul/pseuds/blendingsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like he expected anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take aim and reload;

He’s back, but when it comes to her, he feels like he never got back. He makes a joke, but his shoulders are tense, his eyes are guarded. It’s normal, he reminds himself, they can’t just fall back into their old rhythms . That night, when Teddy comes to take Amy home, he looks away and orders another drink.

(whatever, he thinks.)

 

-

 

When they start working together again, everything is like before he left. Except that Amy doesn’t hold his gaze for more than 2 seconds and avoids talking to him in private at all costs. He sighs. Perks of telling your partner that you’re in love with them.

(He doesn’t think about the fact that he started using ‘in love’ instead of ‘like’. It doesn’t mean anything. It _can’t_ mean anything.)

 

-

 

He thinks he is not being obvious or anything, but apparently everyone knows. When Teddy comes to the precinct to pick Amy up for dinner, Charles immediately smiles reassuringly at him and offers him to get drinks after work. Even Gina murmurs something suspiciously like ‘Hang in there, kiddo’ when she walks past him. He goes to the break room, closes his eyes. He can still hear her laugh.

 

-

 

It’s not like he expected anything. He knows she’s with Teddy, he knows that she won’t just break up with him and confess her undying love. But sometimes he thinks about alternative universes, about secret worlds where ‘romantic stylez’ aren’t just words and there are things that he can actually control.

It’s only a dull pain in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short, but it's my first time writing in this fandom, so i'm sorry if it's too ooc or anything. i just have a lot of feelings when it comes to jake/amy. so yeah.


End file.
